Kirito's dream
by AnimeLemons101
Summary: A story about Kirito wandering through the forest. Rated M for LEMONS


WARNING THIS IS LEMONS AND SHOULD NOT BE VIEWED BY ANYONE UNDER 18!

I do not own Sword Art Online, and I am not making money off this.

Kirito walked through the forest alone. He was on a lower floor, but he just came to enjoy the serene sights and sounds. None of the monsters here could hurt him, so he kept his sword unequipped. His black jacket swayed in the soft breeze rolling through the trees. "I wish Asuna were here, I remember when she fell asleep under that tree just a couple days ago." He smiled at the thought of Asuna. He loved everything about her. Her hair was so shiny and smooth, her skin very fragile and soft. He knew it was pervy, but he also loved her body, including her breasts. He wished he could grab them, and uncover them from that chestplate she wore. He always imagined her in bed with him, giggling and smiling.

Kirito looked around, and didn't hear or see any players or monsters. He found a sunny patch of grass in the forest, and lied down for a nap. He closed his eyes, but he couldn't sleep. He was aroused by the thought of Asuna's breasts. He opened his eyes and sat up. "Dammit, Kirito, why do you keep doing this?" He swiped his hand, and the user interface appeared in front of him. He looked around again, nervous, and unequipped his pants. He looked down, and noticed the large bulge in his underwear. He smirked, opened the system setting, and turned off the Ethics Code. His underwear vanished, and his large member sprang up, wobbling slightly.

Kirito slowly moved his hand to his member, and closed his hand around it. He pushed his hand down, and the skin on his cock followed, then the same as he pulled up. He pushed and pulled harder, as he thought of Asuna undressing in front of him, and a drop of liquid came out of his cock. "A-Asuna..." He whispered as he masturbated harder. "Asuna!" He spoke louder, and his cock pulsed in his hand. Then, he heard a voice behind him.

"Yes, Kirito?" The voice was calm, and soft. Like... Asuna!

Kirito's entire body stopped. His mind was racing, thoughts of regret, embarrassment, stupidity, and Asuna raced through his head. He felt his throat tighten, and his gut drop. He didn't know what to do.

"Kirito, what is it?" The angelic voice called out again. Kirito heard footsteps from behind him.

Kirito quickly waved his hand, pressed the equipment button on the interface, and put on some pants before the footsteps came too close. He was trembling as he turned around to meet Asuna. "H-hey Asu-" When his eyes saw what was in front of him, they widened, and he stuttered. "A-Asuna! What the hell?!" She was standing in front of him, totally naked. Her beautiful breasts were clearly visible, and the two strips of hair that fell down in front of her hid her nipples. She stood in a bright ray of sunlight, her silky skin gleaming.

"Hey, Kirito! Is something wrong?" She smiled and giggled, knowing quite well that Kirito was in shock of her. "Do you need some help?"

Kirito pulled his eyes up from her chest to her eyes. "N-no, Asuna, but... Why are you naked?" He could feel the bulge in his pants bigger than ever before.

"Well, I was kind of wondering something..." Asuna took a step towards Kirito, and crossed her arms. "Why were you saying my name while you were jerking off?"

Kirito blushed and searched for an answer. "Well, you see, I... Umm..."

Asuna punched him in the gut. "Pervert!"

Kirito was pushed on to the ground."Ow! What the hell, Asuna?! You show up here naked, and call me a pervert?" Kirito stood up and brushed off his black jacket.

"So, Black Swordsman, is that why your one-handed is so high?" Asuna giggled and crossed her arms.

Kirito was stunned and his cheeks flared with redness. "What? No, it's not like that I-"

"I don't care what it's like, I'm just mad you didn't want to train like this without me." Asuna stepped towards Kirito, and put her hands on his face. "Well, I want to train your cock from now on." Her lips made a curve, and Kirito was too shocked to say or understand anything. His legs were turning into jelly. He fell down onto a large tree stump, and saw a hand opening his menu. It was his hand. It opened the equipment, and took off his pants. The Ethics Code was already disabled, so his long, hard cock sprung up, wavering in the air.

"A-Asuna! Why are you doing this, I thought we were just friends!" Kirito didn't know why, but he didn't want Asuna to stop. He knew this was wrong, and perverted, but he didn't care. "Actually..." His lips quivered with every word... "Asuna... Don't... Don't stop." When he looked up and met Asuna's eyes, her face was red. Kirito had wanted this moment to come ever since he first saw her. Asuna, second in command of the Knights of the Blood Oath.

"Oh, Kirito, I was never planning on stopping. Now, let me train with you." Asuna bent down, and got down on her knees. She leaned forward. Her head was directly in front of Kirito's erection. She lightly grasped it, and Kirito let out a moan. She closed her fingers around it, and pushed down, and pulled up. Kirito felt a surge of pleasure energize his entire body, but at the same time, made him feel like he was melting. Asuna quickly closed her lips around the pinkish-red tip, and her tongue caressed the front. Kirito moaned louder, and his legs trembled. Asuna pushed her mouth down farther, and she felt the tip brushing past her tongue, and prodding the back of her throat. She gagged, pulled her mouth up, and coughed.

"Asuna, are you ok?" Kirito lifted his head.

"Yes, Kirito." She rubbed the shaft with her delicate fingers. "It's so big, I can't fit it all in. I guess I'll just have to taste it more." She licked up the side, and put the tip in her mouth again. She lightly bobbed her head, and moaned lightly. She rubbed the shaft faster, and bobbed her head more.

Kirito gritted his teeth and grunted. "Asuna!" Instantly, a white, gooey liquid filled Asuna's mouth. She pulled her mouth off, and gasped. Some of the liquid fell onto her breasts, and she just laughed.

"Oh, Kirito, I need more of a warning than that!" She giggled and sucked more cum off the tip of his cock.

Kirito sat up and looked down at her. "I... I'm sorry, Asuna."

"Oh, don't worry. You can't control it very well on your first time." Asuna chuckled. Before Kirito could respond, she crawled over Kirito's body, and rested her prefect breasts above his chest. "Now let's train some more." She lightly pressed her soft, wet opening against his throbbing member. "I know just the exercise!" She sat down, and her opening was forced open by Kirito's massive erection. Kirito closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He had never felt anything like it. His cock was inside Asuna. Her inside pulsated and gave rhythm to his thrusts into her. He was moving his hips along with Asuna's bouncing breasts right in front of him. Kirito gulped, and wondered if he should reach out and grab them. They were beckoning him. He was tempted to caress them, and suck on Asuna's nipples. Asuna was moaning and breathing heavily as she bounced on top of Kirito. He reached out a hand and closed his hand around her breast. "Ahh! Kirito, w-what are you doing?" Asuna lurched upwards when he grabbed her breast, and then Kirito reached out with his other hand, and grasped the second one. "Oh, K-Kirito!" Asuna placed her hands on her legs, as Kirito's cock plunged in and out of her, and his hands groped and moved her breasts.

Kirito smirked and replied. "I'm just training two-handed, I suppose." Asuna yelped as he leaned his head forward and put his mouth around her nipple. His tongue encircled it, and then pushed into it as it hardened. Then, Kirito lightly bit it, and pulled his head back. Asuna nearly screamed, but she covered her mouth. Kirito licked the other nipple, and sucked on it.

Asuna yelped, "K-Kirito! I'm... I'm gonna..."

"Me too!" Kirito interrupted. Suddenly, Kirito felt a rush of pleasure pulsing through his cock.

"Oh, Kirito!" Asuna moaned. "Kirito!" Kirito felt like his cock was going to to explode. "Kirito!" He gritted his teeth, yelled, and then-"Kirito!" Something hard hit him in the head. He lurched up to find Asuna standing in front of him, fully dressed in her Knights of the Blood Oath clothing, and holding a small rock. "Kirito! Get up! We have work to do! It's our turn to be on the front lines!" Kirito sprang up, and noticed his pants were on. He thought to himself, 'it was just a dream...'

"Sorry, Asuna. Of course..." Kirito walked behind Asuna, who was leading him out of the forest. He opened his player menu, and looked at the Ethics Code which was enabled. He sighed and equipped his sword. 'It was all just a dream...'


End file.
